1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and more particularly to a photographic apparatus capable of detecting the posture of its own body.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one visits a tourism resort or the like, he may ask someone else to take a picture with his own camera to make a visual record of the scene in which he himself is present in memory of the trip.
However, this involves a problem that a picture taken by the requested person may have a different composition from the camera owner's own intention, and therefore it is difficult to have a satisfactory picture taken.
In view of this problem, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-94854 proposes an idea that the camera owner first takes a picture in a composition of his own choice and, when he asks someone else to take a picture, causes that picture to be superposed over a through image and displayed on the monitor screen, and thereby facilitates shooting of a picture containing his own image in a composition of his own choice.